Nightly Comfort
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: During a nightly patrol, Chat Noir discovers that his partner needs some comfort. Short and fluffy LadyNoir drabble.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for being gone for so long, but I am back with a new drabble for a new fandom! I recently started watching _Miraculous Ladybug_ back in March, and I just love it! These two are a lot of fun to write too. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sounds of the busy streets below could be heard as Chat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Nightly patrol was always a necessity, whether or not there had been any akumas that day. There was the slightest bit of worry, though, since he hadn't heard from Ladybug. She usually told him where to meet her.

So, he figured the best thing to do would be to run around and check things out for himself, with the hopes he'd find her eventually.

Finally, after jumping from building to building for about fifteen minutes, he spotted his lady on the edge of a roof nearby. He began running towards her, then slowed down when he heard something.

A sound that made his heart drop in his chest.

The sound of soft cries could be heard, followed by sniffling. Ladybug sat there with her legs against her chest, her arms wrapped around them.

He inched closer and asked, softly, "M'lady?"

She jumped ever so slightly, and glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, hi Chat Noir," she said before turning back to look out at the city.

It was dark, so he didn't get a good look at her face, but he could clearly see the tear streaks shining in the light. He felt a pain in his chest as he went to sit down beside her.

She turned away from him, reaching up to wipe her nose on the gloves of her suit. Ladybug could feel his eyes on her, but she thought it best not to meet them.

He wrapped his arm around her back. "What's the matter, Bugaboo?", he asked.

That nickname was usually met with an eye roll or a snide look from her, but she couldn't bring herself to really care with the current state she was in. "I...can't really talk about it," she said, tucking her legs deeper into her chest.

There was nothing more she wanted than to be able to tell him about what had happened earlier that day. She would run the risk of him finding out who she truly was, and neither of them were ready for that yet.

Chat Noir nodded his head slightly, as he understood. "You don't have to, M'lady," he said. He used his other hand to wipe some tears from her cheeks. "I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

She finally turned to look at him, a small smile forming from his words. They may not always see eye to eye, but he was her partner and she enjoyed the friendship that they shared. "Can I...ask you something, Chat Noir?", she asked softly.

"Anything," he said, a small smile on his face.

"How...", Ladybug began, turning to look down at her legs. "How do you deal with rejection so well?" She turned back to him, her voice wavering. "You've asked me out so many times...and I always refuse. And yet, you're still here."

It was his turn to look away this time. "I won't lie to you, M'lady," he began. "There were times when I felt hurt by your rejections."

She whimpered. "I...I'm sorry, Chat," she said.

He turned back to her, his face softening. "No, no don't be, it's okay," he said, wiping her face again. "But even during those times, I didn't stay hurt for long." He leaned closer to her. "Because I realized that, even if you don't love me the way that I love you, I still have the privilege of being your best friend."

Ladybug felt a small smile form on her face.

Chat Noir felt a small blush run across his face. "Hey, there's that smile I love so much," he said, caressing her cheek.

She sniffled. "You're so silly, Kitty," she said. "But, I'm happy to have you as a best friend, too." She let her legs be released so that she could hug him. "Thank you."

He wrapped his free arm around her so that they were now entangled in a hug. "Anytime," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Feeling any better?"

"I'll be okay," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know you will," he said, leaning his head against hers. "You're a strong girl, that's why I like you."

As they sat there and watched the city of Paris slowly descend into the darkness of the night, Ladybug became lost in her thoughts. Chat Noir may get on her nerves with his puns and endless flirting, but she still enjoyed his company. She knew that even if she didn't return his feelings, it was nice to know that it didn't get in the way of their friendship.

He was her partner and her best friend. She wouldn't trade him away for anything, no matter how much he got on her nerves.

And who knows? Maybe one day she'll find out who he is underneath that mask...

* * *

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed it, and I hope I got their characters down! This was actually going to be a longer oneshot, but after writing this scene I really loved it on its own. I hope to start writing again soon. See ya then!**


End file.
